


Midnight Conspiracy

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Three of Hearts, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: No words are needed to convey desire in the middle of the night. -Trio-Written for Quizzical.





	Midnight Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~^~

Harry watched her on the other side of the bed, over top of Ron who was sleeping and stretched out between them.

He had done so every night since the first. When the baby squawked he would sit up a little just in case she needed anything. Most of the time Hermione put the little one to her breast without opening her eyes. He wasn't sure if she even woke fully, but he would, and kept watch over them.

His family.

Ron let out a grunting snore and adjusted his head on the pillow, falling back into silence. Harry had to resist touching him, not wanting to do anything that might disrupt the perfect balance.

Hermione did eventually move, kissing the tiny head before placing their child in the small, three-walled bassinet that adjoined her side of the bed. Lying back with her breasts exposed through the unbuttoned nightshirt, she rubbed the lingering moisture from one nipple, the dark plum skin contracting into a puckered point under her touch.

He must have made an involuntary sound because she turned her head and met his eyes, then gave him a sleepy smile.

Harry smiled back, dismissing a momentary shyness at having been caught watching her. The sight of her breasts fascinated him, how they would swell and soften throughout the day. Not just any breasts captivated him like that, only hers. She was the woman who had defined femininity in his mind and the ripeness of motherhood did nothing to assuage the opinion. The shyness came from the sensation that she could divine his thoughts by looking into his eyes.

And such thoughts he had. After weeks of being unable to touch her, she'd finally joined them in their bed again. Everything had felt new and they both had to learn her body and cues again, all leaving him wanting more. Not just for his own desire, though he did make an adjustment to his shorts, but to watch with an aching heart and a heartened cock while Ron made love to her too.

Hermione's mouth pulled into a teasing smirk and she raised her fingers, unbuttoning the nightdress completely, inviting.

They both looked down at Ron, so innocent of their midnight conspiring, and she gave Harry a significant nod of instruction.

Brushing back the ginger waves from Ron's neck, Harry leaned down and gave the pale skin a suckling kiss, his and Hermione's eyes locked every moment. He put a hand on Ron's side, running under the shirt, sliding up over the cuts of his ribs and he massaged the side of Ron's chest in an exaggerated fashion for Hermione's enjoyment.

Sleep and hunger coalesced in a well-orchestrated cycle in Ron's body, but there was one other state of being he would always set them aside for. Lifting his head, Ron gave Harry a heavy lidded, frowny grin of amusement. Observing Harry's gaze he turned to look at Hermione, did a double take at her not purely industrial nudity and then back to Harry.

"Ok …"

~^~


End file.
